Wireless transactions using RFID-based proximity cards are fairly commonplace. For instance, many workers use RFID keycards to gain access to their workplace, and drivers use RFID passes to pay tolls at highway speeds. RFID, which stands for radio-frequency identification, uses electromagnetic waves to exchange data between a terminal and some object for the purpose of identification. More recently, companies have been trying to use RFIDs supported by cellular telephones to implement an electronic payment product (i.e., credit and/or debit card). However, basic RFID technology raises a number of security concerns that have prompted modifications of the basic technology. Still, widespread adoption of RFID as a mechanism for electronic payments has been slow.
Near Field Communication (NFC) is another technology that uses electromagnetic waves to exchange data. NFC waves are only transmitted over a short-range (on the order of a few inches) and at high-frequencies. NFC devices are already being used to make payments at point of sale devices. NFC is an open standard (see, e.g., ISO/IEC 18092) specifying modulation schemes, coding, transfer speeds, and RF interface. There has been wider adoption of NFC as a communication platform because it provides better security for financial transactions and access control. Other short distance communication protocols are known and may gain acceptance for use in supporting financial transactions and access control.
Many applications have been developed for use in association with portable communications devices. Some of these applications would benefit from having access to electronic funds to facilitate the consumer's consummation of electronic transactions via those applications, such as the purchase of goods over the Internet. Still other applications, such as electronic wallets, would have no purpose if they could not access the secure data subsystem of the portable communication device.
Card issuers are interested in facilitating the option to pay for application usage and ecommerce using their credit/debit card products. Notwithstanding their self-interest in enabling third party applications to access their financial products, the card issuers may have serious security concerns about broad distribution of security protocols. Similarly, the third party developers may not be interested in developing financial product subroutines. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an electronic wallet that is accessible by third party programs to facilitate the payment of charges associated with the use of those programs. The application accessible electronic wallet may also be used via direct access by the consumer to the mobile application.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide one or more solutions to the foregoing problems and related problems as would be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art having the present specification before them. These and other objects and advantages of the present disclosure will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the present drawings, specifications, and claims before them. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the disclosure, and be protected by the accompanying claims.